Fascination
by irkiala
Summary: [yaoi 18] Urahara et Kurosaki sont inspecteurs de police. Un soir, Kisuke conduit son ami et collège Isshin à un bien étrange rendez-vous... Attention rating 18 ans ... treesome ...


_Me voici aujourd'hui avec le premier d'une série de 4 OS qui pour celles qui l'auront remarqué, portent le nom des tome de Twilight. ça n'a rien à voir avec Twilight, c'est juste au c'est partit comme ça. Allez vous plaindre à Siphirith, c'est son idée après tout!_

_en tout cas ... enjoy !_

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée depuis peu. Les lumières de la ville éclairaient de leurs spectres les passants et les voitures. Le brouhaha environnant lui parvenait à peine à travers la vitre de la voiture. De toute façon, il préférait regarder au dehors défiler les passants et les vitrines, plutôt que de regarder la route. En effet, son collègue avait un style de conduite très particulier, et même si ça faisait des années qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'était toujours pas habitué à sa conduite sportive.<p>

-Dis ? demanda-t-il.

-Mmm ? lui répondit le conducteur.

-Tu pourrais pas conduire moins … fit-il avec un geste de la main.

-Moins quoi, Isshin ?

-Je sais pas moi ! … Arrête de me regarder et regarde plutôt la route !

-Tss, répliqua le blond en braquant le volant pour tourner à droite.

Les pneus de la voitures crissèrent et on entendit quelques voitures piler et klaxonner. Isshin, lui, s'était accroché comme il pouvait.

-Mais au moins la sirène, alors ! fit le brun crispé.

-Comme tu veux, rétorqua Kisuke en actionnant le gyrophare.

Isshin desserra les dents et libéra la sellerie avant de se tourner vers son collègue.

-Tu veux pas me dire où est-ce que tu nous emmènes comme ça ?

-Non.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que !

-Tu m'gonfles Kisuke !

-Mais oui, mais oui … fit le blond en continuant à se concentrer sur sa route.

La sirène aidant, ils traversèrent la ville sans encombre. Bientôt les immeubles rutilants firent place à des maisons cossues. Ainsi, ils allaient dans les beaux quartiers ? Qu'avait donc encore inventé le blond ?

Isshin eut rapidement la réponse en reconnaissant peu à peu les rues que la voiture empruntait. Kisuke avait coupé la sirène, n'en ayant plus besoin dans ce quartier calme et vide de circulation. Sa conduite se fit plus 'calme', aussi. Peu de voitures circulaient dans ses rues. Isshin regardait par la fenêtre les grands murs encerclant jardins et demeures. Il avait peur d'avoir deviné où le conduisait son ami. Il préféra ne pas y penser, pour ne pas s'énerver avant de savoir, si oui ou non il avait raison de s'énerver. Et il se dit que oui, il y avait raison quand il reconnu les grilles devant lesquelles la voiture ralentissait., puis s'arrêta.

-Uruhara … fit-il grondant en se tournant vers le conducteur.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Kurosaki, fit le blond sérieux. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

Kisuke se tourna lui aussi et plongea son regard dans celui du brun, qui en frémit sous l'intensité. Le blond se détourna avant qu'Isshin ait put interpréter ce qu'il y avait vu. Mais bordel, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse autant confiance au blond ?

* * *

><p>-Aizen-sama ?<p>

L'homme se retourna vers la porte d'entrée et regarda son serviteur.

-Oui Ulquiorra ?

-Vos … invités …sont arrivés.

-Bien … fait les entrer.

Aussitôt l'homme se retira et s'inclina légèrement, laissant ainsi la place pour que les invités de son maître puissent entrer.

Aizen observa les deux hommes entrer. Il les connaissait un peu, ayant déjà eut affaires à eux. Il fit glisser son regard de l'un à l'autre, les détaillants sans aucune dissimulation. Urahara Kisuke et Kurosaki Isshin. Les deux inspecteurs de police qui en ce moment même enquêtaient, il le savait, sur certaines de ses activités. Ce qui l'ennuyait fortement. Il avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps, pour pouvoir finir certaines choses, et pour cela, il lui fallait avoir les coudées franches. Mais, avec ces deux-là, c'était difficile en ce moment. Il les avait donc invités dans le but de parvenir à un accord de non-agression, le temps de finir son projet.

-Urahara-san. Kurosaki-san. Je vous prie … prenez place.

Les deux hommes s'avancèrent dans la pièce. Celle-ci était chaleureuse tout en étant décorée avec le strict minimum. Elle reflétait bien le caractère de son propriétaire, calme et sereine en apparence, mais en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir discerner toute sa dangerosité et toute sa violence.

Aizen regarda les deux hommes en costume sombre s'asseoir et fit un signe discret à Ulquiorra. Celui-ci hocha la tête et disparut, refermant derrière lui le shoji.

Isshin n'était pas à l'aise de se retrouver dans la même pièce que l'oyabun du clan Espadas. Celui-ci était vêtu de manière traditionnelle, kimono blanc avec un dessin argenté en filigrane et un obi de couleur rouge sang. Il semblait désinvolte, mais en même temps, il se dégageait de lui une aura … animale … dangereuse.

-Je vois que vous avez réussi à le convaincre de venir, Urahara-san, fit le brun d'une voix douce.

-Disons … que je ne lui ais pas vraiment dit que nous avions rendez-vous, sourit-il.

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, bougonna l'ébène.

Il n'aimait pas que Kisuke lui fasse des coups en douce, comme ça. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire un scandale à son ami. Ni le lieu. Surtout si Kisuke tenait à se faire pardonner. Ni le lieu ni le moment propice à ce genre de choses … à ce genre de pensées.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Ulquiorra entra avec un plateau. Une théière et des tasses y trônaient ainsi qu'une bouteille de saké et les petits verres adéquates. L'homme déposa le tout sur la table séparant les hommes et s'assit juste derrière son maître attendant le bon vouloir de celui-ci.

-Comme je ne savais pas ce que vous préfériez à cette heure …

La voix mielleuse, mais au combien chaude, du brun fit frissonner Isshin. Il rencontra le regard malicieux de l'homme qui les recevait et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir … subjugué.

-Thé pour moi, fit Kisuke en rendant son sourire à Aizen.

Le blond était très impatient de savoir pourquoi le yakuza les avait invités. Cependant, il décida de ne rien brusquer et de profiter de la situation.

-Moi par contre, je ne dirais pas non au saké…

-Ulquiorra…

Le jeune homme se leva et servit les trois hommes. Aucune expression n'apparaissait sur son visage. Il se contentait d'exister que pour servir son maître. Une fois fait, il se rassit derrière Aizen. Celui-ci avait laissé glisser son regard sur son serviteur d'une façon qu'Isshin comprenait trop bien. Il n'y avait pas que le thé qu'Ulquiorra faisait pour son maître.

Isshin observa un instant le jeune homme avant de reporter son attention sur son collègue qui avait engagé la conversation avec leur hôte. Il n'était pas doué pour les conversations … civilisées. Il laissait ça à Kisuke. Mais il écoutait quand même. Cela le gonflait grave. Ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps, comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Kisuke sentait l'ébène perdre patience, il gigotait sur le canapé, et de temps en temps, ils se frôlaient.

-Venons-en au fait, Aizen-san. Ce n'est pas que votre conversation n'est pas agréable, fit le blond, c'est juste qu'il commence à être tard … et que, voyez-vous, mon collègue a une famille.

-Oui, je sais tout cela, répondit Aizen d'une voix douce, et bien plus encore.

Il sourit aux deux hommes mais d'un sourire qui n'arguait rien de bon pour eux. Isshin et Kisuke échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leurs attentions sur le yakuza, prêt à riposter physiquement à la moindre menace.

-Je sais que vous n'entretenez pas qu'une simple relation … amicale. Qu'elle est bien plus poussée que ça.

-Que … fit indigné Isshin en se levant.

Kisuke posa sa main sur le bras de l'ébène, le faisant se rasseoir. Mais il pouvait sentir la colère qui commençait à s'agiter chez Isshin. Ce dernier bougonna à l'adresse de … personne en particulier. Il lança un regard noir en direction du yakuza. Le sourire qu'il affichait s'agrandit encore plus en réponse à se regard.

-On dirait que vous vous êtes renseignés sur nous, fit Kisuke, pas le moins déstabilisé par cette affirmation.

-Disons que j'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire … et je dois dire que je vous trouve fascinants … tous les deux.

Le sourire du brun prit une légère teinte perverse, qui n'échappa à aucun des deux hommes. Si Isshin grinça des dents, cela sembla beaucoup amusé Kisuke.

-Fascinant ? reprit ce dernier.

-Oui ! Il est rare de trouver des hommes tels que vous … aussi virils et séduisants … formant une équipe soudée … professionnellement … et s'envoyant en l'air sans que cela laisse de traces dans vos rapports … Oui je trouve ça fascinant.

Isshin aimait de moins en moins la tournure de la conversation. Kisuke semblait s'amuser et il savait que le blond pouvait avoir certains goûts que lui n'avait pas en matière d'amusement.

En effet, le blond rendait au brun le même sourire. Et pour lui c'était mauvais signe. Il vida d'un coup son verre de saké et se cala dans le fond du canapé après l'avoir reposé sur la table.

-Kami-sama ! s'exclama-t-il. On pourrais savoir à quoi vous jouez ?

Sosuke haussa un sourcil et détourna son regard du blond pour porter son attention sur Isshin. Ah ! voilà qu'il se réveillait enfin ! Et bien, il allait s'amuser encore un peu …

-Mais, je ne fais qu'exposer un fait, reprit le brun. Un fait que vous ne niez même pas.

-Pourquoi le nierais-je ? fit Isshin en haussant les épaules.

-Et bien …

-Vous voulez nous faire chanter ? continua l'ébène. Le dire à ma famille ? Pff … ma femme est déjà au courant…

Isshin fit signe de la main signifiant clairement qu'il s'en foutait. Aizen le regarda intensément, histoire de savoir s'il disait la vérité ou pas et conclut que oui. L'ébène était assez honnête pour l'avoir dit à sa femme, voire même à ses enfants. Il se posa furtivement la question de savoir s'il invitait son amant dans son lit conjugal … en compagnie de sa femme. Qui sait, ils faisaient peut-être ménage à trois ?

-Isshin, le gronda gentiment Kisuke.

-Bah quoi ! s'exclama ce dernier. C'est la vérité, non ?

Kisuke hocha la tête en soupirant. Décidément son amant avait parfois du mal à retenir sa langue. Dans tous les sens du terme.

-Bon…alors vous ne verrez pas de problème si je vous propose un petit marché ? demanda Sosuke d'une voix onctueuse de sensualité.

-Un marché ? fit le blond intrigué.

-J'ai en ma possession quelques … informations … concernant certaines transferts importants qui vont avoir lieu.

-Ils concernent qui ?

-Le Gotei 13.

Les deux inspecteurs se regardèrent puis reportèrent leur attention sur le yakuza. Comment était-il venu en possession de ses informations. Et que demanderais-t-il en échange ?

-On vous écoute, fit Isshin d'un ton sérieux. Que voulez-vous en contre partie ?

-Vous ! lâcha Aizen un lueur amusé dans le regard. Vous deux !

* * *

><p>Il voulait … Il les voulait ? Tous les deux ? Isshin n'était pas sûr de comprendre dans quel sens il devait le prendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son coéquipier, qui lui avait très bien comprit où le brun voulait en venir. D'ailleurs, il affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Isshin le maudit et se renfonça dans le canapé, croisant ses bras sur son torse.<p>

-Et je pourrais … avoir un aperçu ? demanda Kisuke, visiblement amusé.

-Bien sûr … Ulquiorra !

Le jeune homme, qui semblait s'être fondu dans le décor, se leva pour aller récupérer un dossier sur le bureau dans le fond de la pièce. Il revint et le tendit au blond qui le prit et se mit à le feuilleter. Isshin, lui concentrait toute son attention sur les deux yakuzas. Ulquiorra avait reprit sa place derrière son maître mais debout cette fois-ci. Quant à Aizen, un léger sourire flottait sur son visage. Un coup de coude dans les cotes le fit tourner la tête vers son coéquipier. Isshin haussa un sourcil, interrogatif. Kisuke lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique.

-Pourrais-je en discuter avec mon collègue ?

-Mais bien sûr, répondit le brun.

Aizen se leva et disparut par la porte du fond, qui semblait donner … sur sa chambre. Ulquiorra, lui, s'était mis devant la porte et les regardait, les surveillait sûrement.

Kisuke redevint sérieux et se pencha vers l'ébène, effleurant au passage ses lèvres. Isshin se recula et jura tout bas.

-Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il tout bas. Tu ne vas quand même pas accepter son marché ?

-Regarde, souffla Kisuke en lui fourrant les documents sous le nez. Regarde et lis.

Isshin lui arracha presque la liasse de feuilles des mains et se mit à la parcourir rapidement. Il s'attarda un instant sur plusieurs photos, représentant différents membres du Gotei 13 en compagnie d'hommes politiques. Puis il reprit sa lecture un peu plus lentement. Il trouva une liste avec différentes adresses marquées ainsi que des dates et de noms. Une liste de livraisons ?

-La vache ! Mais … mais comment il a fait ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Il doit avoir un agent au sein du Gotei … De plus, je pense que ça ne représente qu'une partie de ce qu'il a en sa possession, fit le blond sérieux.

-Alors … que proposes-tu ? Qu'on se laisse baiser par ce mec ? Je pourrais pas Kisuke … tu sais très bien …

-Je sais, oui, je sais, le coupa le blond en brossant doucement leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Et puis qui a dit que tu devrais te laisser prendre ?

Il regarda Isshin, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux. L'ébène plongea son regard dans le sien et s'y ancra. Il résistait difficilement quand son amant commençait à le chauffer comme ça.

-Et puis n'aurais-tu pas envie de le baiser ? fit le blond à son oreille d'une voix suave. Pour toutes les fois où lui nous a baisé ?

Isshin comprit où voulait en venir le blond. Il savait que ce dernier n'avait jamais eut aucun mal pour écarter les jambes, mais ce n'était pas son cas à lui. Kisuke avait fait partie de la section infiltration au début de sa carrière, alors qu'Isshin avait été dans l'investigation. Ils n'avaient pas suivit le même chemin. Pas vécus la même chose. Et avaient des façons très différentes de voir les choses.

-Toi, tu as envie ? murmura Isshin.

-Disons que j'ai connu pire, fit le blond évasif. Et vu ce qu'on peut gagner…

-Tu ne dirais donc pas non …

Kisuke se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Sa langue vint caresser les lèvres closes de l'ébène, qui lui céda en les ouvrants. Elle partit alors à la recherche de sa jumelle et entamèrent un doux ballet, où se mêlait tendresse et amour. Mais aussi la passion qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils se séparèrent presque à regret se rappelant où ils étaient et ce qui allaient se passer.

-C'est d'accord, fit Isshin d'une voix forte.

Il ne voulait pas se retourner et faire face à Aizen. Cet homme étrange et dangereux. Cet homme qui les voulait … tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Il ne savait pas vraiment comment tout ça avait commencé, et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que de sentir deux bouches s'activer sur son membre était vraiment … trop … bon. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda les deux hommes occupés à le satisfaire. Il ne pouvait empêcher les gémissements de sortir de sa bouche. Tout comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser les deux têtes. Ses doigts se crispaient involontairement dans leurs cheveux. Mais, au lien de les déranger, cela semblait les guider dans la manière de lui faire plaisir. Bientôt la tension fut à son comble, et il se répandit dans une bouche. Il sentit la langue le nettoyer et ouvrit les yeux pour voir les deux hommes s'embrasser et partager sa semence. Il laissait les derniers vestiges de son orgasmes se dissiper. Sa respiration se calma et ses idées redevirent un peu plus claires.<p>

-Tu vois que c'est pas si difficile que ça de se laisser aller, fit Kisuke moqueur.

Isshin ne prit pas la peine de répliquer. Il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni la force. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Aizen qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les observer. Il n'aimait pas ça. Etre le sujet d'observation de cet homme. Il n'eut guère le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions car Kisuke grimpait sur ses genoux et se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il laissa échapper un gémissement … très … trop … indécent pour Aizen qui regarda, fasciné, le blond chevaucher son amant.

Fasciné était bien le mot le plus approprié pour décrire ce qu'Aizen ressentait envers les deux hommes. Depuis qu'il s'était renseigné sur eux et qu'il savait qu'ils étaient amants. Ces deux hommes … si virils … qui s'adonnaient à ce genre de plaisir … Il regardait avec envie les deux hommes s'embrasser et se caresser.

Kisuke, face à Isshin, se releva, permettant ainsi à celui-ci de venir lécher et sucer son membre gonflé. Sosuke se plaça derrière le blond, caressant de ses mains le dos offert. Le brun se pencha et commença à déposer des baisers dans le cou et sur les épaules du blond. Maintenant, c'était au tour du blond d'être satisfait par les deux autres.

Les mains d'Aizen parcouraient le dos et les cotes pour arriver aux fesses, fermes et tentatrices du blond. Rapidement, il porta une de ses mains à la bouche de Kisuke et celui-ci comprit très bien ce qu'il devait faire. Il suça un à un les doigts puis tous ensemble. Sosuke récupéra sa main et introduisit un doigt dans l'antre du blond qui poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres sous cette intrusion.

Isshin continuait à s'occuper à l'aide de sa bouche de la colonne de chair de son amant. Il la cajolait avec sa langue. Il jouait avec le gland, arrachant soupirs et gémissements. Il sentait Aizen s'occuper lui aussi du blond. A ses crispations, il savait que le yakuza était entrain de le préparer pour la suite. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment son amant pouvait accepter de se laisser prendre comme ça. Par cet homme. Lui, il ne pourrait pas. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par une main qui le caressait, le faisant se dresser de nouveau. Il ne chercha pas à savoir à qui elle appartenait. Il poussa un gémissement et il se sentit habillé d'un préservatif. Kisuke reprit alors possession de sa bouche et s'empala sur lui. Ils poussèrent tous les deux un gémissement absolument … indécent et s'immobilisèrent.

Doucement, Kisuke libéra sa bouche et se mit en mouvement. Le blond savait y faire avec lui, il n'y avait aucun doute à se faire à ce sujet. Isshin avait du mal à se concentrer, comme toujours dans cette position. Il faisait de gros efforts pour se contenir et ne pas renverser Kisuke sur le lit et le défoncer brutalement. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir au maximum ses gémissements.

Tout d'un coup, Isshin se figea. C'était quoi ça ? Il regarda par dessus l'épaule de son coéquipier et capta le regard d'Aizen. Celui-ci lui sourit et il comprit que ce qu'il avait sentit était le doigt du yakuza. Ainsi il avait dans l'idée de s'immiscer lui aussi dans l'intimité du blond. Tous les deux en même temps ? Isshin regarda alors le blond qui lui sourit en acquiesçant. Apparemment, ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger de se faire prendre par deux hommes en même temps. Il se pencha vers l'ébène, le forçant à s'allonger sur le lit et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Il se trouva alors dans une position qui faciliterait le travail à Aizen. Isshin était allongé sur le dos, enserrant le blond dans ses bras. Ce dernier était à quatre pattes sur lui, offrant une vue imprenable sur son cul et la verge d'Isshin qui y entrait et en sortait.

Une brusque montée de chaleur envahit le bas ventre du brun, qui se décida à accélérer le rythme. Il enduisit de gel trois de ses doigts et les fit pénétrer les uns à la suite des autres. Kisuke se crispa à chaque fois, mais se détendit bien vite sous les baisers et les caresses des deux hommes. Isshin y allait doucement, de même qu'Aizen.

Quand il le jugea prêt, Sosuke enleva ses doigts et les remplaça par sa virilité, protégé par une capote et enduite de gel. Ils se figèrent tous les trois. On pouvait entendre leurs respirations saccadées, enfin surtout celle du blond. Il avait mal. C'était …trop … gros. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas supporter très longtemps de les avoir tous les deux là.

-Bougez ! ordonna-t-il dans un souffle.

Et les deux seme se mirent en mouvements. Doucement. Essayant de s'accorder sur le rythme. Les sensations qui se propageaient dans le corps des deux hommes … le fait de sentir le sexe de l'autre bouger contre le sien, tout en étant enserré par le fourreau de chair du blond … c'était … indéfinissable.

Isshin observait le visage du blond, attentif à chacune de ses réactions. Pour l'instant, il voyait plus de la souffrance qu'autre chose. Lui, il recevait du plaisir, mais pas son amant. Isshin commença à embrasser le visage du blond pour essayer de l'aider à supporter ce moment douloureux.

Puis il passa une de ses mains entre leurs corps et commença à cajoler sa verge durcie. Kisuke lui sourit, content des initiatives de son amant. Mais cela n'aida pas à faire passer la douleur que lui procurait la double pénétration. Isshin s'en rendit compte et sortit complètement, arrachant un soupir de soulagement au blond. Aizen stoppa avant de reprendre, comprenant sans mal ce qui venait de se passer. Ainsi, l'ébène ne voulait pas faire souffrir le blond, ne supportait pas qu'il souffre, préférant lui laisser la place. Il sourit pour lui-même et mit toute sa force, toute sa passion dans cette pénétration.

Il se repositionna légèrement et ses mouvements se firent plus fluides, plus profonds. Il eut le plaisir d'entendre le blond gémir, puis crier. Il accéléra encore, se concentrant uniquement sur ses mouvements de bassin. Il savait qu'Isshin devait masturber le blond. Bientôt, il sentit le corps du blond se crisper de plus en plus avant de l'entendre crier et de sentir les contractions de son anus provoquer sa libération. Il s'accrocha aux hanches du blond en se répandant, enfonçant ses doigts dans les chairs. Jamais Sosuke n'avait eut un orgasme aussi puissant. Il n'en revenait pas. D'habitude, il lui fallait toujours quelques mouvements supplémentaires après la jouissance de son partenaire pour jouir lui aussi. Mais là, ça avait été immédiat.

Doucement, il reprit son souffle et se retira de l'antre chaude et si accueillante du blond. Il avait adoré. Mais, il ne devait pas trop le montrer. Après tout il était chef de clan. Il avait un certain standing à respecter.

Kisuke, lui avait été terrassé par son orgasme et s'était écroulé sur son coéquipier. Il le remerciait intérieurement de s'être retiré. Il n'avait pas supporté de les avoir tous les deux en lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de se relever.

Isshin le regardait avec tendresse. C'était dingue comment il pouvait aimer cet homme. Il s'en rendait compte à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il regarda le blond se lever et vit Aizen enfiler un yukata et les regarder.

-Je vais vous laisser … la salle de bain est là, fit-il en désignant une porte. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra …

Et il sortit de la chambre, les laissant seuls.

* * *

><p>Apres une douche rapide, ils s'étaient rhabillés et étaient repassé dans le bureau du yakuza. Celui-ci semblait les attendre. Le brun était assis derrière son bureau et lisait un document. Isshin et Kisuke s'assirent sur le canapé où avait débuté toute cette histoire. Ulquiorra leurs présenta alors une tasse de thé à chacun, avant de retourner faire la statue.<p>

-Bien, fit Aizen en s'asseyant en face d'eux. Vous avez rempli votre part du marché … à moi de remplir la mienne.

Il leur tendit une grosse enveloppe format A4. Isshin l'attrapa et jeta un coup d'œil aux documents s'y trouvant.

-Bien, fit l'ébène.

Il plongea son regard dans celui du yakuza. Celui-ci affichait un petit sourire vainqueur, qui fit monter d'un cran la colère qu'Isshin ressentait envers cet homme. Urahara remarqua la modification chez son amant et décida de prendre les choses en mains avant que ça dégénère.

-Et bien, Aizen-san, fit-il se posant sa tasse sur la table basse, ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. Cependant, je crains que nous devions y aller.

Le blond se leva alors et Isshin suivit le mouvement.

-Je suis heureux moi aussi que cet … entretien se soit aussi bien passé.

Le sourire qu'il leur envoya les fit frissonner. Comme par magie, Ulquiorra apparut devant eux et se mit en marche pour les guider vers l'extérieur. Les deux inspecteurs suivirent le jeune homme et Aizen se retrouva seul.

-Et j'espère avoir encore l'occasion de … m'entretenir avec vous de cette façon … fit-il pour lui-même.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? ça vous a plut?<em>


End file.
